


Splinters

by MurakamiHoe



Category: Bleach
Genre: Action, Angst, Bleach - Freeform, Danger, F/M, Jealousy, Romance, Taboo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8546962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurakamiHoe/pseuds/MurakamiHoe
Summary: Kuchiki Byakuya is known for his controlling demeanor in both his business life and private life. When Kuchiki Rukia, his adopted sister, suppresses her love for him to teach him a lesson, she does not realize that she had bitten off more than she can chew. Maybe Rukia is smarter than she appears to be? Or maybe Byakuya's twisted love for her can lead to his own downfall.





	

Byakuya Kuchiki was not in the mood to talk to his employees that day – or see anyone for that matter. He kept his equally bitter redhead secretary working three hours overtime, taking his office calls as he stared out at the glimmering city of Tokyo. He was seething with anger, a type of anger that reflected in the silver specks of his gray eyes and nowhere else. It was frozen anger, unable to boil over but standing on the edge of an abyss, ready to dive any moment.

That day Rukia cried for the first time since he forced her to change schools, her fifth switch this year. He knew the type of strain he was putting on her. The stress of starting over a new life every time while keeping up her superior grades was not something a typical teenager is comfortable with. From the beginning of her sophomore year of high school he told her to keep away from boys. She did the exact opposite and this was her punishment. In his eyes it was fair.

Byakuya squeezed his temples when he remembered her words. It cut him deeply to have heard that. If only she knew how he felt.

_“You probably screw every walking thing in Tokyo, why the fuck can’t I do the same?”_

He twitched visibly at the question encircling his migraine-induced mind. He stood, removing the white hair accessory from his long raven mane and shrugging off his coat. His white dress shirt was soaked with sweat.

He wanted, so desperately, for her to realize his undying love for her. She was the flawless diamond that had everything he loved in one four feet ten bundle; the way she tilts her head to one side to remove the stubborn strand of hair that fell over her face, the way she tilts her chair back when sitting, using one foot to balance the weight and the way she sighs his name when she sleeps. His heart was overwhelmed with affection.

His daydreams were interrupted by his assistant’s concerned voice over the small speaker on his mahogany desk.

“Um…Kuchiki-sama, Rukia-san is asking for you.”

He sighed with relief, pressing the white button beside the speaker, leaning forward. “Send her in.”

He flipped his hair back and puffed his shirt. A smile twitched on the corner of his lips as he straightened his wrinkled black tie. Maybe she came to apologize to him, to kiss his cheek and soothe his worries, tell him that she won’t date another one of those average high school boys again. When the elevator chimed, he turned, his long hair cascading down his shoulders.

An immediate sense of dread rained over his sharp features. Rukia Kuchiki strolled in his office, her head held high, her face drained of any warmth. Her eyes held an emptiness that he could fall in. He watched her so intently that he almost misheard what she was saying.

“I came to tell you that I dropped out of school.”

Byakuya’s eyes widened. “All of this…for a good-for-nothing boy?” The cool anger rose to the surface to twist his pretty face in a deep frown.

She strode over to the fish tank, removing the small bow around her neck. Her uniform was dirty with rain and mud and the older sibling can see the trail of dirt her shoes left behind. He knew she was doing this on purpose, dirtying his floor – his life. The sixteen year old girl standing before him transformed into someone he could not recognize. She dropped the bow onto the floor and rested her head against the fish tank, turning to him.

“I loved him…I really, really did…” she paused, her finger toying with a button near her neck. “Why can’t you just let me date like the rest of the girls? They have different boys every week and I’ve had three in my lifetime.”

He shook his head, moving towards her, gauging her reaction. When she took a step back he stopped, clearing his throat and digging his fists inside his pocket.

“I wanted you to be safe, Rukia. If something happened to you I-”

“Would die…” she finished for him, having heard that phrase too many times. “What I do with my boyfriend is none of your concern. Why don’t you fuck off and let me talk to him myself instead of having you and Renji do it for me!?”

His eyes widened. “How did you-?”

“I’ve seen all of your bloody clothes. The maid comes in the morning to wash the laundry…I have the entire night to see what you’ve done.” Her voice shook and Byakuya could see the fear in her eyes.

He knew how much she looked up to him, not as just a successful heir of the Kuchiki Empire but also as the brother, at twenty eight years old, to take care of her in place of her biological parents and his. She understood that he never frowned upon the background she came from but there were moments, just fleeting moments, when she finds his superiority complex to be frightening. She was afraid of him using her impure blood as an insult. They were very different in that aspect. She knew, deep down, that she will never reach up to the same level as him.

“I did that to protect you, Rukia. Do you see this?” He stretched his hands towards her, the knuckles bruised from the many noses he broke. “This is all for you, to protect you from them. Do you know what a man thinks when they look at a woman, especially someone as beautiful, small and fragile as you are? Do you?” He took another step towards her, his eyes darkening. “You may think you’re smart but I’ve been smart longer. Those boys…they will dump you after they get what they want. He did not deserve you, Rukia…I can’t forgive people who forces you to do things you don’t want to in the name of a stable relationship.”

Rukia, with her vision blurring at the sincerity of his voice, turned her head away towards the tank.

“I loved him so much,” she covered her face with both hands. ”I gave him everything.”

She felt two long arms wrap around her body. She marveled in the smell of sweat and cologne, the strength of his hands as it squeezed her arms and the way he sighed against her ear. She was too short to reach his neck, so she put her arms around his torso and kissed his chest. He was her home. Maybe he was right, she thought. Every relationship has been unstable. Maybe men were really just disgusting creatures that wanted her body. Grimmjow hadn’t spoken to her ever since he met Byakuya. Maybe by staying away, no one else will be hurt.

“I don’t want to go back to that school anymore. I want everything to stop. I want you to stop…I don’t want to hurt anyone anymore. I don’t-“

“Hush, Rukia.” His deep voice slowed her heartbeat and she closed her eyes. “I’ll arrange online classes for the semester until you feel better. We’ll take a vacation okay? We’ll go anywhere you want.”

“But what about your-“ she started but he hushed her again, squeezing her even harder against his body.

“You’re my priority. Everything else can wait.” She looked into his eyes and cupped his jaw in her hands, enjoying the roughness of his stubbles.

“Nii-sama…”

He had her. He couldn’t help but smile, not one of warmth but one that expressed a victorious moment. It had always been easy to coax her back into his arms. He knew that, despite her curious nature about men much younger than he is, she will forever be bound back to him. They were inseparable. Between them and the many men that had fallen for Rukia, there was almost no competition. Byakuya can pull a string and there she is, crawling back to him.

“Can we go home?” She asked him, peeling herself away from his clothes only to see a stack of paperwork on his desk.

“Oh. I…I can wait.” She said immediately afterwards. Byakuya’s face warmed and he patted her head in gratefulness. He had a particular stigma about letting her see how much effort he puts in work. He wanted her to believe that everything came effortlessly to him; it was a signature charm.

Before he can protest, she turned away from him, taking the duffel bag in her hand. A spark of fear ignited his body and Byakuya grabbed her arm. “Where are you going?”

The sudden movement shocked her. “I-I was going to change. My clothes are all wet.”

He looked down at her attire. Her navy blue skirt was dripping. He let go of her arm and pushed his glasses up his nose and cleared his throat.

“You can sleep on the couch after you change…I’ll finish up some work quickly. It won’t take long.”

She smiled at him and set her heavy bag on the table, unable to carry it any further towards the bathroom. Sensing that she wanted privacy, Byakuya sat behind his desk and watched her take out a white dress, thin and near translucent. He would have seen everything underneath if it weren’t for the dim lights. He would have to ask her later why she carried clothes with her in a school bag. When she closed the bathroom door behind her he made his way towards the bag and ripped the zipper open. He saw the roll of cash on the bottom of the bag, a collection of allowances that he had given her. He made a mental note to calculate her expenses. He made sure she was not hiding anything from him. He was relieved to see that there was nothing out of ordinary.

That is, until the side of the bag wrinkled and a hidden Velcro peeled, revealing an Italian leather journal the size of his hand. Knowing he was running out of time, Byakuya stuffed the journal inside his coat pocket and replaced the contents back inside the bag. Just as he sat back down on the office chair Rukia walked in, combing her hair with his brush. He couldn’t help but admire her lithe figure as it lay on the dark upholstery of the couch. He had a full view of every curve.

“Nii-sama, have you had dinner yet?” she asked, combing out the last curl.

She placed the brush on the glass table and eyed her duffel bag, a flash of concern roaming over her face. His sharp eyes watched her as she swallowed and set the bag at the foot of the couch and turned to him, her eyes feigning innocence.

“Not yet.” He answered, turning back to his desk just in time to make sure she didn’t catch him staring.

She placed the pillows on one end and laid her head onto the fabric, her eyes on the dried blood at the color of his lips. She didn’t notice that before.

“What would you like to eat?”

_You_

He shrugged. “I’m not very hungry…just tired, that’s all.”

“But I’d like to make something for you. You really liked the croquette…hm, maybe for breakfast tomorrow.”

He smiled, nodding.

It was her way of apologizing; a sick reminder that he had won this battle.

She turned away from him and closed her eyes, her toes scratching the thick material of her bag. Byakuya set his fountain pen down on the mousepad and watched her feet as it played with the bag. He bit back a groan, wanting to touch her smooth flesh, wanting to feel her feet rubbing against his calves, his thighs, wanting to feel it dig onto his skin. He ran his tongue over his canines and turned off the lights and switched on the lamp, making sure that the only thing he can see in the room was her.

In silence he signed the paperwork, skimming over the reports quickly, his eyes darting to the leather journal peeking out of his coat pocket. He looked up for a moment to see Rukia sound asleep, her body limp. Just as he placed his signature on the last document he dug inside the pocket of his coat on the hanger and peeled off the journal cover, his frantic eyes darting back and forth on the scribbled pages. In the process he ripped the side of a random page and his eyes caught the corner of a photograph. The Polaroid photos slipped into his hands.

A blush rose up to his face and he slid the photos back in the journal then, managing to keep his breathing stable, pulled them back out. He glanced up at Rukia’s sleeping form again and, making sure she was fast asleep, held the photos under the lamp. There were four in total. They were photos of him when he was younger. She must have taken it from his personal collection when he was unaware. One of them was him in an athletic jumpsuit, staring annoyingly at the camera as he held a bottle of water up to his lips. His hair was much shorter then, near shoulder length. The next three were ones he barely remembered. The next two were of him during his university years. He was sleeping in the library, drooling on a pile of homework about accounting and finances. Who knew the great Kuchiki drooled. He chuckled. The last one however made his heart skip a beat. She was looking down at him in the picture, strands of his hair scrunched up above her lips and under her nose like an incredibly long mustache. He couldn’t tell where they were in the picture. He looked much happier then. It was a thought that momentarily saddened him.

He turned the photos and read her handwriting, scribbled in cursive. There was the date and a summary of what was happening in the picture. He tucked the pictures neatly back between the pages but, out of a sudden impulse, took the last photo and stuffed it in his pants. He flipped through the journal, filled with doodles of Chappy bunnies and curse words. One particular name caught his vision. It was his, and it was written in the most recent entry – yesterday, to be exact.

_Byakuya nii-sama is an asshole. I can’t fucking stand his-_

He closed his eyes, the pain of her words reaching his ears as if she spoke them. When he felt his heartbeat slow, he opened his eyes again and scanned the pages.

_I can’t fucking stand his stupid emotionless face. He doesn’t even care about me. He just cares about whether or not he would be inconvenienced. I sometimes thought of running away but I have nowhere else to go. I have no friends to confide in and all I do is read all day and write in this stupid journal about how much I hate him, or about how much I love him – him and his stupid pretty long hair, his awful meals and even more terrible excuses to make me spend more time with him. As much as I want to love him, I think I’ll forever hate him for taking the people I love away from me. Grimmjow. Ulquiorra. Gin. Ichigo. I loved them terribly and it hurts to see them pretend I don’t exist because of how violent Nii-sama can be. More than boyfriends, I just want someone as kind as Nii-sama when he hugs me, just without having to hide my personal life. I want to scream at him sometimes. I am not a proper girl. I love violence. I love sex and porn. I love pulling pranks on strangers. Maybe Grimmjow is right. Maybe I’m always gonna be that pampered girl. But I know that Nii-sama can’t protect me forever. I wish I can say these things to him but I can’t. I have to prove it by my actions._

_Someday he will throw me away, just like everyone else. And I think that day is coming sooner than I think._

Byakuya folded the book back to its original state and rubbed his temples. All the time when he thought he was protecting her he couldn’t be more wrong. He was confused, confused on whether or not this blooming flower knows what she was saying. He soaked in her words, knowing that she had written that after their fight and it must have toyed with her emotions. Taking the book in his hands he silently made his way to the foot of the couch. He slowly unzipped the bag, dropping the book behind the Velcro patch, thankful that it had not stuck together or else the noise might cost him her trust. After he zipped the bag again, he turned to shrug on his suit. He pressed a hand against his thigh to make sure the photograph was tucked safely inside the pocket. When he heard the crinkle of paper he smiled. Then, he fetched his heavy coat and knelt beside his flower, placing a kiss on her neck.

“Let’s go home.” He whispered, shrugging her awake.

She stirred, whimpering, and sat up rubbing her violet eyes. He placed his coat over her and she slid her arms through the large holes, wrapping the band tightly around her small waist. The coat nearly fell to her calves. She was too tired to complain when he lifted her with one arm and swung her entire body over his shoulder. All she remembered before losing consciousness was the smell of leather in his Mercedes and the soft hums of Yumeji’s theme from In the Mood for Love, her favorite film.

…………………………………………

Byakuya rubbed his lips with his thumb, taking another sip of absinthe as he watched her toss and turn on his bed. Her white translucent dress had hiked up her thighs. Under the moonlight she looked like she was in her element, as if she competed with its glow. Her skin had a milky softness that he kissed just moments before placing her on the silk sheets.

“Hnn,” she moaned, rolling over, her feet rubbing together. Her short pitch black hair fell over her face. He swallowed a mouthful of alcohol and balanced a sugar cube on his tongue, letting it melt.

Unable to watch her performance any further he walked out of the bedroom, closing the door behind him. The apartment was glossy white, nearly every inch covered in white marble, glass and stainless steel. She was a splash of color in his otherwise plain, boring world. If only they weren’t known as sibling to the world, then he would pursue her even further, want her even more than what he had. But he knew he couldn’t let her handle the responsibility of his mood swings, his cold demeanor and workaholic habits. She was much too young to care for him in the slightest and he took no offense to her insults, knowing that he was the sole protector. He was the one that needed to pamper her, to clean the dirt under her nails. He was going to take care of her even if she didn’t want it. It was his purpose in life and no one was going to get in his way, not even those boys she oh-so claim to love. He was going to be her priority in his life, and he would make sure that it doesn’t change.

He placed the square glass in the kitchen sink, flinching slightly when his bare stomach lay against the icy steel counter. The apartment was much colder these few days, a hint that winter was coming. Byakuya was already frowning that the cold was going to ruin Rukia’s ideal vacation. He tied the strings of his black sweatpants and made his way to the bedroom next to his.

Her room was much lighter than his, her neatly made bed covered with Chappy bunnies. He closed the door behind him and observed her bookshelf, the spines worn by repeated readings. He had read every title and he took great pleasure in knowing she enjoyed most of the things he did. He sat in front of vanity, picking up the many items she splurged with his credit card. He brought the Dolce and Gabbana perfume up to his nose and inhaled. For a young woman she had very specific tastes. There was body shimmer, a row of nail polishes with different shades of white and a jewelry box. He toyed with the crystal Chappy figurines. His eyes fell to the small handle of the vanity drawer. He pulled and was surprised to find stacks of letters, some destroyed by water.

He picked a random letter, a red paper, and unfolded the origami. It was a love letter from a boy named Grimmjow, a name he recognized from the journal and from his most recent attack. He remembered breaking the wrestling champion’s nose. Most of the contents were too mature to read out loud.

_Is this what high schoolers do in their free time?_

He frowned and tucked the letter back inside. He couldn’t deny the seed of jealously implanted in his gut. Why does she respond to their affection but not his? He couldn’t wrap his mind around it. He moved away from the vanity and turned to make his way back to the bigger bedroom when he saw Rukia leaning against the doorframe, annoyance in her eyes. He was taken back, caught off guard, something that rarely happened in his lifetime.

“Is it your hobby, Nii-sama? To snoop around my room when I’m not here?” She made her way over to the bed, hopping onto the bunnies. The strap of her nightgown fell down her shoulder.

“…Since you never tell me what you’re thinking, I’m always having to find out by myself. What’s wrong with that?”

She shrugged, cocking her head to one side in a comical manner. “Nothing wrong with that.”

He hid his clenched fists behind him.

She shook her head and pushed the stuffed toys away from the bed. It irritated him when she did that – when she feigns innocence, refusing to speak her mind. Byakuya was not himself. As she slipped one leg under the covers he moved to the side of her bed.

“At least give me a goodnight kiss.”

She stared into his eyes, making sure he knew she was angry at him but knelt towards him and stretched her neck up to his face. He leaned down except this time, he did not turn his head away but instead pressed his lips against hers. He pushed her down the bed, taking both of her wrists and securing it above her head with one hand. Her wrists felt like twigs under his vice grip.

“Nii-sama…” he heard her breathy voice, her wide eyes looking up at him in shock.

He placed a kiss at the base of her throat and trailed his lips back up to her soft ones. She opened her mouth eagerly, accepting his tongue as it moved slowly and gently. Heat pooled between her legs when he moaned. She stretched her neck further and turned her head to deepen the kiss. She closed her eyes and kissed him back harder, biting his bottom lip between her front teeth. She wanted him desperately, to taste him under her tongue. The smell of his aftershave was intoxicating.

“Nii-sama…I-”

He patted her head, moving away from her. “Goodnight, Rukia.”

She brushed her bangs away from her eyes, eyes darkening, staring after the tall figure that began moving away from the bed.

“Wait, Nii-sama!” She reached for him and he turned back.

There was pain etched in his eyes, a pain that held the amount of force it took for him to separate his lips away from her body.

She knelt on the bed, tugging the covers underneath her and stretched an arm towards him. “I...” Her voice was shaking.

Immediately, his face masked over in concern and he gathered her hands in his. “What is it?”

Rukia relaxed back onto the bed, her spine curved as she stared up into his hazy gray eyes. Her dazed eyes ran over his strong cheekbones and jawline, the hollows of his cheek shadowing in the dark. His long charcoal hair was kept in a lose ponytail and the white headpiece he religiously wore was no longer in sight. His naked skin, tanned from years of routine workouts under the sun, beckoned her to reach for it.

“Forgive me.” She pushed him down onto the bed and straddled his waist, bringing her lips down to his chest, licking her way down, her hands clawing his smooth skin.

Byakuya’s hands tangled in her hair, his eyes closed. He couldn’t control it anymore, not when her wet tongue was licking in places only he could imagine in his dreams. The absinthe suddenly tasted too sweet in his mouth and the doors to her bedroom suddenly seem to lock on its own accord.

He promised that he would not regret it the next morning and so he closed his eyes, ran his hand down her soft arms, and tossed her underneath him, ripping her nightgown apart. She yelped at the roughness, turning her head to one side as he kissed down her bare skin, down to her tight abdomen. There was something exhilarating about doing something so intimate with him, almost taboo but not quite. She pulled on his ponytail until his hair fanned around his shoulders. She dragged her fingers down his scalp and felt the silky strands fall through her fingers. Enchanting.

“Did I ever tell you how pretty you are?”

He chuckled. “Men are not pretty, Rukia-chan.”

He delved his tongue into her bellybutton and opened his mouth to suckle on the small pouch of fat on her abdomen. She giggled.

“Ahh, Nii-san,” she blushed, pulling her body upwards, running her feet up his chest.

He lifted his face towards her, hungry eyes meeting wide ones. That’s when he saw the side of Rukia that didn’t exist before tonight. There were no traces of innocence. Instead he found something more dangerous, more eerie.

“How long have you thought of this, Rukia?” He ran his hands up her thighs, hooking his fingers under the waistband of her underwear and pulling it down towards her ankles.

“Do you mean sex with you? Or sex in general? Because I’ve had many in my life.” She grinned, taking pleasure on the frown the etched in the older Kuchiki’s face.

“I hate it when you talk like that.”

“Why?” She stuck her chin up at him. “Does it make you remember all those times you deprived me of affection from other men?”

He yanked her underwear away from her ankles, throwing it behind him. His eyes did not leave her stern ones. “Do you hate me that much?” He asked, spreading her legs slowly, crawling between them. “Are you taking advantage of this…weakness so you can threaten me later? What are you gonna do? Go to the press and tell them Byakuya Kuchiki had fallen in love with his imouto-chan?”

She sighed as she felt his thumb run across her wet slit, his fingers moving sensuously between her folds.

“Maybe,” she gasped as he dug his nail slowly into her clit.

He smirked. “You forget, bunny,” he leaned forward, pushing her inner thighs apart with his jaw, “I blackmail for a living.”

He closed his mouth over her mound, drinking the sweet nectar that rivaled the absinthe coated sugar cubes he enjoyed earlier. Rukia whimpered and tangled her fingers into his hair as her hips rose up to meet his tongue softly lapping over her entrance but never delving in. He closed his eyes and circled his tongue around her folds, messily enjoying the torture as her feminine fluids dripped down his mouth. He pulled away and ran his tongue over his lips, grinning, his canines gleaming. He slipped two fingers inside her, watching her defiant eyes haze over as her lips fall open and her back arch, a long string of moans escaping her throat.

His finger moved inside her wet sleeve harshly, pressing up into a bundle of nerves that made her muscles fall weak and her ears ring. Her toes curled and her whimpers became louder. She was close.

Byakuya pulled his hand away and lapped up the rest of the juices from his fingers before pulling the strings from the waistband of his sweatpants. He pulled the fabric down with his boxers and pulled his erection free, watching Rukia’s curious gaze fall over him. She crawled towards his kneeling form, placing one hand on his thigh and hoisting herself up to press her lips against the tip of his cock. He gritted his teeth as she looked up at him with doe eyes, her lips pulling at the corners. When did she become such a succubus, he thought.

He slipped his fingers in her hair and pushed her head down when she opened her lips take his tip inside her mouth. She flinched slightly as she struggled to accommodate his wideness. She felt him tug at her hair, pushing down slightly. She felt herself gag and heard his low groan followed by a growl slithering with pleasure. It encouraged her to take him deeper in her mouth.

“You’re so cute,” he purred, looking down at her hands wrapping around the base of his member. “So inexperienced. You think you can control me by giving me your body.” He hissed, thrusting his hips slowly into her. “So…fucking wrong.”

She swallowed him further, anger and hopelessness enveloping her body. She needed sex. She needed to numb this pain. If he won’t let her have anyone else in her life, she will make sure he’ll be wrapped around her pretty little finger. The love she felt for him grew and with that love grew a layer of resentment so deep it hurt. In honesty she wanted him. She hated the nights when he was away for “work”, knowing full well which whore he was with. She was going to make sure he feels the same pain she felt. The pain of being isolated from everyone else. She was going to make sure she becomes a burden and finally teach the older Kuchiki, who thinks he had suffered, what suffering really is.

She moaned, letting the vibration travel down his cock, making him cum immediately down her mouth, his fingers in her hair scrunching. She pulled away. She looked up at him, licking the bottom of her lip to take in every drop of his semen. She saw his eyes darken and a teasing smile play on his lips.

He looked so beautiful, she thought. The man she looked up to ever since she was a child. However, she found the ugliness that lay in his heart. It was what drove her to promiscuity. That ugliness only spread the more she lived her life the way she wanted. He destroyed her every chance of stability. For that she was going to make sure he will tirelessly run in circles for her.

She almost laughed. What a joke they both were. Sex maniacs living under one roof, out to get each other like animals. No wonder ‘stability’ never existed in their vocabulary.

“Byakuya,” she whispered, pulling him down to the bed, letting his weight balance on top of her. “Let’s go to Seoul.”

“Why Seoul?” He asked, sliding off her and pulling her waist towards him.

He slipped his hands between her thighs and found her wetness before sliding in two digits.

She sighed, looking up at him with hazy eyes, one hand running through his raven mane. “It’s always busy and full of lights. No one will recognize us.”

He moved his fingers slowly, bringing her to the edge and then stopping just before she cums. There was sadness in her eyes he couldn’t quite figure out.

“What do you want to do there?” He curled his fingers, eliciting a gasp from the younger Kuchiki.

“Faster,” she pleaded, eyeing him, “Please, Nii-san.”

She had him.

He moved his fingers up and down quickly, the sound of wet flesh encouraging him to pick up the pace. Rukia arched her back and turned towards him, lifting her leg up to his waist and thrusting her hips with his motions. She came quickly with a silent scream. It was the most beautiful thing Byakuya saw in his life until tears poured from the corner of her eyes down to the sheets. He pulled her to his chest and buried his face in her hair.

“Why are we like this? Why can’t we be happy like when we were younger? We’re so messed up, aren’t we, Nii-san? I’m jealous of your women and you’re sickened by my men. God, it hurts. Everything fucking hurts.” She cried, pressing her face in his chest.

Byakuya did not speak for the rest of the night. He pulled a blanket over them and encased her in his warmth. Until morning he will keep her safe in his arms. He was going to make sure the Kuchiki empire will not be affected by their relationship. He will make sure Rukia’s name will not be stained by his doing. It doesn’t how dirty he’ll be. For the short girl in his arms, he is willing to do anything.

 

 

_**Author’s Note:** _

_**Hey there! I’ve been wanting to write a Rukia and Byakuya fanfic for a long time and finally got the inspiration to. I’m a fan of reading strange or destructive relationships that are bittersweet so I wanted to try my hand at it. There will be a lot of confusion as to what Rukia’s intentions are but I like to keep the confusion part as a charm. They are both obviously at a strange phase in their lives and Byakuya’s love for her runs extremely deep. It will be interesting to see how his protective side will ruin her. Grimmjow is of course going to make an appearance soon ;) oh it’ll get more fun alright. Man, this is why I don’t write too often. I torture these characters so much. Just a side note, Hisana does not exist and this takes place during the present (AU).** _


End file.
